The present invention relates generally to a portable storage rack, more particularly to a one piece organizer rack, which may be placed on a table, shelf or other level surface and which is stack able, for holding articles such as compact discs and books. Offices, homes, apartments, student dormitories, and other areas with minimum available space require inexpensive but durable storage to accommodate the current proliferation of compact discs for both music and computer programs as well as to accommodate books and other articles.
Various items are available on the market and/or known in the art for the storage of compact discs and similar articles. Various systems employ multi-part articles that can be expanded or built upon through various means of connections. These articles utilize a single angled unit and require the utilization of at least two units connected together in order to provide stability. Other articles are limited to a single unit with various means for stabilization. The various means of stabilization are necessary to allow the single unit to stand alone on a bookshelf or flat surface. Other articles include horizontal or vertical storage devices with individual slots for storing a plurality of compact discs or similar material. These articles include the complications of requiring either means to connect single units together or means to provide stability for a stand alone unit. This requires more sophistication in manufacturing and additional material in the manufacture of the article.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive, durable, rigid storage article for these items. The article or storage rack should be easily manufactured in order to keep costs low and should be constructed of a material of sufficient strength, durability, and rigidity to resist breakage and deformation during shipping, storage, and use. Further, to conserve shipping space during transport and to conserve storage space in wholesale and/or retail outlets, it is desirable that the medium be stackable, minimizing volume needs. There is also a need to be able to read the individual titles of the items stored in the medium and to remove any one or more of the items in the stack without the necessity of removing the entire stack from the storage medium. In addition, the medium should be stable to prevent tipping which can result in breakage or deformation of stored items, particularly such items as compact discs.